Certain electronic devices communicate using electromagnetic (EM) signals. To illustrate, in some systems, data is represented using an EM signal, and the EM signal is provided from an antenna of one electronic device to an antenna of another electronic device via a communication network, such as a wireless network.
In some systems, an EM signal from an antenna is focused using a dish structure (e.g., a parabolic dish) or a lens. In some applications, a dish structure or a lens can be heavy and large, increasing cost of fabrication, installation, or maintenance of the dish structure or lens. In some cases, reducing the size of a dish structure or a lens also reduces the gain of the EM signal, resulting in signal quality degradation, such as by lowering a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of the EM signal.
Further, in some cases, less expensive lenses exhibit reduced focusing ability. For example, in some applications, certain ring-based lenses are associated with low focusing ability and are unable to provide a tightly focused, high-gain far-field pattern.